You're Not Alone Tonight
by Emperor's Hand
Summary: In the wake of a tragedy, Aragorn is not alone.


Title: You're Not Alone Tonight

Author/Email: MaraJade (DhuathMaethor@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: In the aftermath of a tragedy, Aragorn is not alone.

Archive: Mellon Chronicles, anyone else just ask.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money, don't sue!

Author's Note: I've had the Keith Urban "Golden Road" cd playing in my changer all day, and when I heard this song at first I thought, 'Wow, that would make a good song fic!'  Well, it was a little after 1 AM I got bit big time!  I was getting ready to go to bed when the song came back on and I just had to pick up my pen.  

Thanks go to coon for the excellent beta.

Aragorn was sitting in the dingy tavern drinking.  He'd lost count of how many pints he'd had, but he knew he was drunk and he knew he wanted to be even drunker still.  He was not so drunk though that he was unaware when Legolas sat down at his table.  He did not particularly care how Legolas had found him, but as long as he did not interfere with Aragorn's drinking he was fine with the elf's company.  The barmaid walked over to the table and Aragorn ordered yet another drink.

_We all drink to forget_

_Some of us more than most_

_When reality gets too real_

_And the fires of hell too close_

_But I'm here to let you know that you can make it through_

_If you believe that someone's watchin' over you_

Legolas sat in silence as his friend downed another drink, and that suited Aragorn just fine.  He was not ready to talk, nor did he particularly feel like listening.  His heart hurt too much right then.  Gilvorn, one of his dearest friends, had died in a fierce battle with orcs.  He had fallen saving Aragorn's life.  Aragorn wished that it was he who had died.  After the fight they buried the dead and Aragorn had slipped away from the other Rangers.  Not even they could track their chieftain when he did not want to be found.  Aragorn sighed heavily, and Legolas reached out a slender hand and placed it on the man's shoulder.  The elf's presence was helping a little, even though before that moment he had desired solitude.

_Call it an angel_

_Call it a muse_

_And call it karma that you've got comin' to you_

_What's the difference_

_What's in a name_

_What matters most is never ever losin' faith_

_'Cause it's gonna be alright_

_You're not alone tonight_

The barmaid had brought him another drink, but this one he just sipped on instead of gulping in one or two long pulls.  He wasn't sure right then if he could continue to lead the Dunedain.  He got people-friends and kinsman-killed.  He could just slip off, maybe go south to Gondor for a while.  No one would ever find him if he didn't want them to.  The hand on his shoulder tightened slightly as if the person it was attached to had heard his thought and he'd disagreed.  His blonde companion was proof enough that he could be found even if he wanted to hide.

_We all have our days_

_When nothing goes as planned_

_Not a soul in the world_

_Seems to understand_

_And for someone to talk to_

_You'd give anything_

_Well go on and cry out loud_

_'Cause someone's listenin'_

Suddenly the grief would not be ignored or drowned any longer.  He reached his hand up and grasped Legolas' forearm to reassure himself someone was there with him and understood the pain of losing a friend and subordinate.  He dropped his head to the table and his shoulders shook as he wept silently for his beloved friend and himself.

_Call it an angel_

_Call it a muse_

_And call it karma that you've got comin' to you_

_What's the difference_

_What's in a name_

_What matters most is never ever losin' faith_

_'Cause it's gonna be alright_

_You're not alone tonight_

When his tears stopped, Legolas pulled him to his feet, paid the tab, and directed him up the stairs to his room.  He pushed the man down on the bed and removed his boots.  

"Sleep, Estel.  It will be alright.  I'm here with you, you're not alone tonight," Legolas whispered.

Aragorn knew in that moment that it would indeed be alright.  He would recover, and he would continue to lead his people.

"Hannon le, mellon nin," he responded as his eyes slipped shut.

_Keep your faith alive_

_You're not alone tonight_.


End file.
